cogfightersguildinfofandomcom-20200214-history
CogFightersGuildInfo Wiki
Cog Fighters Guild Main History Founded by Councilor Ryan in 2009 in the game Toon Town Online a massive multiplayer game, his plans were to create a guild that would work together and expand. Little did Ryan know that soon Toon Town Online would come to an end in 2013 when the guild disbanded. Later on the remnants of the guild came to Toon Town Rewritten and recruited multiple toons expanding the guild. The main remnant that was recruiting members and followed the old guild's rules and recreated the old guild was Councilor Jack, later he decided it would be best if someone else would take charge. He kept the guild alive and retired by 2017 Feburary. The members of the guild still stuck by the rules but, needed a new councilor, the ceo of the guild or doyen decided to take over. He wasn't claimed to be completely in charge, however he was for a short time. Until a councilor was called upon Councilor Huey lead with " Cog Dominator " (The Second-In Command) until the inactivity of 2017. Huey was no longer Councilor and Cog Dominator left the guild with only the last 5 remnants. The last 5 remnants voted on a councilor among themselves and out of the 5 of them Councilor. That councilor lead till 2017 when it hit a rough patch and a new doyen was chosen to maintain the guild his name is unknown as well as his appearance to this day. Guild Ranking System The only way to rank up in the Cog Fighters Guild Of Toon Town is to help out the guild and its members on cog fights, boss battles, and cog factories, while being a member of the guild. By doing this you may gain a promotion within the team. Certain promotions show how much experience you may have and may allow you to do a certain event within the guild that is only for a certain rank. Ranks are given and earned in the guild, a bot does not give them to you. Some people may ask how might the mighty guild know of my accomplishments with fighting cogs? Well, the guild needs a snapshot in their discord in order for you to gain rank. A picture of proof is all they need in order for you to gain xp towards a promotion. The old ranking system before discord was when the only way to earn a promotion is to work with the guild during boss fights and a guild moderator had to be there to promote you. However, now at days thanks to discord, all we need is a simple snapshot or picture of proof of you doing any type of cog fight to gain xp towards rank. Guild Events Events occur throughout the year within the guild from racing, cog fighting competitions, golfing, fishing, squad runs, gifting events, to party celebrations. The guild's councilors and moderators think of the events and provide events almost every month. Everyone is able to participate in them, even non-guild members. Rewards are given to guild-mates who have won certain events within the guild. More Information About The Guild If you want to know a bit more summarized about the guild and its extra activities here is a link to that page. http://cogfightersguildinfo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cog_Fighters_Guild_Info